


The Angel is Dead

by KaeNikko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeNikko/pseuds/KaeNikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't play with Ouija boards, kids.<br/>Honestly, I've never messed with one so I don't really know how they work. I just guessed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Angel is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Don't play with Ouija boards, kids.  
> Honestly, I've never messed with one so I don't really know how they work. I just guessed.

  Everyone thought I was a good boy. Always did my chores. Never cheated on tests or copied anyone's homework. Never got into fights or even once been called to the Principal's Office for doing something unacceptable. Straight A's. I was considered an angel. No one thought I was even capable of squishing an ant. But that all changed on the day of my 14th birthday. I would never be the same.

                                             ~December 26th~

  "No, Kaito! I don't wanna go in there!" I yelled as I pounded on his back to get him to put me down. He was holding me over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

  "Oh, don't be such a party pooper!" Kaito said as he advanced toward the abandoned house on the hill at the edge of town.

  "Yeah! There's nothing to be afraid of, Len! Me and Kaito have been up here a few times and there's no one lurking around. Just have some fun!" Miku encouraged.

  "Just because Rin is going to spend her birthday with Gumi and Luka at the spa doesn't mean you have to be scared of every little thing." Kaito added.

  "And you agreed you'd spend your birthday with us!" Miku complained.

  "It's 11:50 PM! It's not my birthday yet!" I retorted.

  "You'll be a big 14 year old boy in ten minutes! We're so proud of you!" Kaito said laughing. Miku also laughed and I said nothing as I stared at the decaying house. Kaito set me down and ushered me inside, ignoring my protests.

  Once we were inside, Miku chained the door shut. "There we go! Just so you don't leave when me and Kaito have our backs turned." Miku smiled.

  "Good thinking, Miku!" Kaito laughed.

  "You guys are crazy!" I yelled.

  "Aww... Don't be that way! We're not like that all the time!" Kaito said.

  "... Freaks... Anyway, what did you guys wanna do here in the first place?" I asked.

  "Birthday sex!" Miku said, laughing.

  "Umm... What...?"

  "She's just kidding. We wanted to play with this." Kaito pulled out some type of weird looking board.

  "What's that?" I asked curiously.

  "I forgot what it's called, but it's supposed to let you come in contact with the dead or something like that." Kaito explained as he dusted off an old wood table and set the board down.

  "Why would I wanna mess with that thing?! That's scary!"

  "Oh, come on!"

  "No."

  "Please?"

  "Nu uh."

  "How co-?"

  "Because I said no."

  "Do it or me and Miku will rape you."

  "... You guys are evil..."

  "Yes. Yes we are." Kaito said, doing a little victory pose with Miku.

  "Let's just get this over with..." I sighed and sat down in a rickety worn out chair next to the table. I watched as Miku and Kaito sat in chairs opposite of me and placed a triangle piece of glass on the board.

  "Okay. So we all place our hands on a corner of this glass." Kaito explained.

  I placed my hand on the corner Kaito pointed out. I watched as Kaito and Miku placed one of their hands on their own corners. "What next?"

  "Now we ask questions."

  "Like?"

  "Like this. Is there some kind of scary thing in this house with us?"

  "Nice description." I said then suddenly felt the glass piece move to the word YES on the board. "... Okay you guys... Stop moving the game piece. Guys...?" I looked at Kaito and Miku and they looked a little freaked out.

  "That wasn't us moving it..." Kaito said.

  "Y-yeah... We were planning to at first to scare you... But that wasn't us..." Miku said in a shaky voice.

  "Uh... Huh..." I said, totally not buying it. "What kind of scary 'thing' are you then?" I laughed a bit as Kaito glared at me for mocking him. I watched as the glass moved again, spelling out a word. "Demon, huh? Nice choice you guys."

  "We told you, it's not us!" Kaito yelled, totally freaking out.

  "Right. And I'm a girl." I said sarcastically. "You guys are full of it." Miku and Kaito glared at me. "What?"

  "We're not kidding, Len." Kaito and Miku said in unison.

  I said nothing and looked at the time on my watch. "One minute until midnight..."  
  "It's almost your birthday." Miku said.

  "Yup." I looked down at the board and saw it spelling something out again. "Huh? 'You're mine when the clock strikes twelve?'" When I said what the board spelled out, Kaito and Miku got up and ran for the door. "Umm... Guys?" The game piece moved again. I looked at it. _Y-O-U-R M-I-N-E._ The clock struck twelve and I blacked out.


End file.
